Trust In Me
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: It has been a week since I started feeling this way. How could I feel this way? I mean, it was not a problem before… but why now? Why is she so different from the rest of the actors he's worked with? (Zen x MC fluff! 3)


**Trust in Me**

It has been a week since I started feeling this way. How could I feel this way? I mean, it was not a problem before… but why now? Why is she so different from the rest of the actors he's worked with?

 _ **3 months ago...**_

" _Babe!" I heard my handsome boyfriend, Zen, call out as he burst open the door._

 _I looked up from my phone screen, away from the group chat with Seven and Yoosung to see what he wanted. It was a while since I've seen him this excited, so I expected it to be really great news._

" _Yes, Zen? What is it?" I said as I got up from the seat and approached him. And as I approached him, I felt myself being lifted up in the air and being spun around multiple times._

" _Z-Zen! What is going on? What is up with all this?" I said giggling at Zen's excitement as he put me down._

" _I was just asked to play the main male character in an upcoming action movie called, The Dangerous Adventures of Jeju Island!" (A/N: ya idk omg)_

 _I smiled widely and shared the same excitement as my boyfriend. "Really? That is fantastic, honey!" I jumped into his arms and kissed his lips multiple times._

 _He kissed me back each time and still held me, with my legs wrapped around his waist._

" _When will the shooting be?" I asked, kissing his lips again._

 _He kissed me back again and answered, "the director said in a month… and it actually takes place on Jeju island… so I'm gonna ask for you to come with me, little lady."_

" _Mmm… should I?" I said playfully and giggled._

" _Of course… I mean, I need to have my happiness on set with me." Zen said with a low chuckle then kissed my lips softly and gently put me down._

" _Mmm, I'll think about it, Zenny~"_

" _You'll think about it, hmm? Is there a way I can somehow… convince you?"_

" _Maybe there is…"_

 _With that said, I started teasingly making my way to our bedroom. I looked back at him, expecting him to tag along. He right away got the gesture, for he smirked and followed me into the bedroom._

 _ **A month later...**_

 _A month has passed by since I've heard of the news of Zen's big movie break. We traveled by a private jet plane his director paid for. During our ride there, Zen and I held hands and never let go. It was the first time travelling with him. I was happy to be by his side supporting him. It took us at least an hour to get to the island, but it felt less than that because of Zen by my side. The jet plane landed on a black lot. Still hand in hand, Zen and I walked out of the private jet plane. Like a gentleman he is, he helped me down the steps down from the plane._

 _As soon as we touched the ground, we were all of a sudden greeted with: "Welcome to Jeju island, Mr. Hyun! A friend of mine will drive you two love birds to your hotel room, alright? He's in that little jeep over there." He said as he pointed to the jeep just across from us. We walked into the jeep together and the driver drove us to our destination. Once we reached our hotel, Zen thanked the driver, then he and I got off the jeep and walked into the hotel._

 _As soon as I walked in, I was baffled by how beautiful the inside was. It was the most fanciest hotel I've ever seen in my life. I felt like a poor peasant just by being in there. Everyone was wearing really nice clothes while I came in with a tank top and some shorts. Bashful, I covered my face into Zen's arm._

 _Zen noticed and asked, "What's wrong babe?"_

" _My… my clothes are not appropriate."_

 _Zen chuckled lightly. "I am not either." I uncovered my face and giggled with him. He always had a way of making me feel secure and comfortable. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much. "Besides, I think you look pretty hot in those shorts."_

 _With that said, he winked at me, which made my face heat up. I could tell he was rather amused by it because he chuckled._

 _Zen took ahold of my hand again and we made our way to the front desk. From there, Zen asked for our room key, then we started walking to our room, which was on the 20th floor. Room 721 was our room. Zen unlocked the door and immediately, I was in disbelief. The room was 5 times bigger than our bedroom at home. I ran around the room like a little child and looked at every single thing that was in the hotel room._

 _Zen watched me get excited over everything in the room and chuckled. At first I was wondering why Zen would not get excited over a room like this. But then I remembered that Zen is a celebrity, which meant that he probably has been to hotel rooms just as amazing as this._

" _Wow, Zen, this hotel room is amazing!"_

" _Heh, wait till you see the view, babe."_

 _Zen then walked across the room and opened the sliding door. As soon as it opened, I could see a wonderful and beautiful view of the ocean. I covered my mouth with my hands. This hotel is amazing._

" _Oh my goodness…. I almost just want to live here…"_

" _Well, you are kind of going to live here for a while… 10 months to be exact."_

" _Well…" I wrapped my arms around Zen's neck and looked at him. "I'm really looking forward to these 10 months with you."_

" _Yes… me too, babe." He said as he wrapped my arms around my waist._

 _Zen then leaned down for a kiss. Just as I was about to kiss his sweet lips, there was a knock on the door._

 _Zen sighed then yelled, "Coming!"_

 _He let go of my waist and made his way to the door and opened it. There stood a man, who was his director._

" _Good afternoon, Mr. Hyun. Are you liking your hotel room?"_

" _Yes, Mr. Lee. My girlfriend and I really like this room. Thank you so much for paying for all this."_

" _Not a problem at all! I am just very honored to work with one of the greatest actors of our generation!"_

 _Zen felt flattered and grinned. "I am looking forward to working with you too, Mr. Lee."_

 _Mr. Lee replied back with a smile and then said, "Before I leave you and your girlfriend alone again, I would like for you to meet your co-star, Hana Park."_

 _As soon as the director mentioned a name, a female appeared next to the director. My jaw dropped instantly at her beauty. She had long, blonde hair and blue eyes. On top of that, she had a really nice body and almost was the same height as Zen._

" _It is so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Hyun!" With that said, Hana gave Zen a huge hug, which made my heart sting a little._

 _Zen chuckled lightly and patted her back. "It is nice to meet you too, Hana. I am looking forward to working with you."_

" _I am looking forward to working with you too, Zen!" Hana said with a smile and let go of him._

" _Now that you two have met, now the production can begin! Remember,_ _Hyeopjae Beach, 9 o'clock sharp, okay, Mr. Hyun and Ms. Park? Your driver will be outside of the hotel at 8 o'clock ready to drive you guys there. I'll see you both tomorrow. Make sure to get some sleep." Mr. Lee gave Zen and Hana a big smile and started walking away._

 _Both Zen and Hana watched their director walk down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight, Hana looked at Zen with a big smile and said, "Well, if you ever need me, I'm a couple of doors down." She gave him a wink then walked down the hall and into her room._

 _Zen slowly closed the door and looked at me right away._

 _I immediately looked away and pretended that I didn't see or hear anything. Zen walked up to me and hugged me right away. My eyes widen and I looked up at him._

" _I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea she was going to hug me like that. It was so sudden. You're not mad, are you, babe?"_

 _In all honesty, it did bother me a lot how a strange, not to mention beautiful, girl hugged my man, but I shook my head and gave him the most sincere smile and said, "N-No, of course not! It's not your fault. Honest, I'm not hurt or mad."_

 _Zen didn't seem fully convinced. It's hard to fool someone who has been acting pretty much their whole life._

" _If there is something that really is bothering you, please tell me, alright? Promise?_

" _I promise, Zenny. Trust me when I say that I'm not mad or hurt. I'm completely fine."_

 _Zen didn't say anything else about it. Instead he only smiled slightly and took my word for it. "Alright."_

 _Zen leaned down and kissed the top of my head and held me close for a couple of minutes. I always felt so safe and secure in his arms. Sometimes I wish time would stay still so we can be like this forever._

 _Eventually he let go of me and asked, "Are you hungry, babe? I saw this restaurant on our way over here and I promised myself that I would take you there."_

 _I nodded and smiled. Zen kissed my lips, then took my hand and together, we walked down to the restaurant._

 _ **A month after arriving…**_

" _Aaaaand, action!" I heard the director yell out to his actors. It was pretty hot today, but the director didn't seem to care about it. I sat under a little canopy and watched my Zen act as his character with Hana by his side. Today's shoot was focused on the romance between their characters They were filming it near by a cliff where the characters supposedly stop after they ran away from a herd of monkeys. (A/N: HAHA IKR I'M LAUGHING RN TOO)_

" _I… I think we lost him." Zen said acting as his character._

" _Yes, I think we did, Captain John." Said Hana acting as her character as well._

 _I didn't really pay much attention to Hana's character, but more to Zen's character. In this scene, he is shirtless and super sweaty, because of the heat. The director was nice enough to let him act without his shirt on instead of him wearing a suit. I loved watching Zen act. It was the most amazing thing ever. He's so handsome, especially when he has his shirt off._

" _Elizabeth… we've been lost on this island for… who knows how long… and I think I have fallen deeply in love with you."_

" _C-Captain John… I think I've fallen in love with you too. No, before that. Before our ship crashed. I've fallen in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you."_

" _Oh Elizabeth…"_

" _Oh Captain John…"_

 _Zen then wrapped his arm around Hana's waist and together they looked at the horizon on the cliff they were on._

" _Aaaaand… cut!" The director said happily. "Great work today Zen and Hana!"_

 _Zen immediately let go of Hana's waist and said, "Great work today, Hana!"_

" _You too, Zen."_

 _Zen then made his way to me and gave me a huge hug._

" _What did you think of the scene, babe?" Zen asked me as he looked down at me._

" _I thought you were really hot in it." I said flirtatiously. "Even if you are a little sweaty from all that running…"_

 _Zen smirked playfully and said, "Then why don't you say we take a shower together when we get back to our hotel?"_

 _Right when I was about to answer, Hana comes out of nowhere and says, "Hey Zen! The director says that he wants you, him and I to have lunch together right now, what do you say?"_

 _Zen then looked at me then looked at Hana. "I don't think I can today… I mean, I promised my girlfriend that I was gonna spend time with her today."_

" _Oh, but this is a meeting about the script. He wants to speak to the both of us about it."_

 _Zen stayed silent for a moment as he looked at me then looked back at Hana. "Is it alright if my girlfriend comes along?"_

" _I don't think that's a possibility… because this is a matter for the movie. I'm really sorry, dearie."_

 _Zen was about to say something, but I interrupted him saying, "N-No, it's okay, Zen! I understand. We can always do something when you come back, right?"_

" _Oh yes! This shouldn't take more than 2 hours. It's just a little lunch-meeting type of thing."_

" _Well… alright." Zen agreed at last. "I will see you later, babe, okay?" With that said, he pecked my lips then made his way to the director with Hana by his side._

 _I sighed and walked to my ride back to the hotel._

 _ **Later that night…**_

 _It has been over 2 hours and he wasn't back at the hotel. I grew very anxious and worried for Zen. I paced back and forth in my hotel room, waiting for his return. I called his phone number at least 100 times, but no call back. I sat in my chair and waited a bit longer. I looked at the clock and it was 7 at night. I was about to pick up the phone and call his number again, but then I heard some giggling down in the hallway. I went outside of my hotel room to see what it was and saw Hana and Zen walking down the hallway clumsily and giggling._

" _... And then he said, 'Hand over the rubber duck, you piece of crap!"_

 _Hana then all of a sudden bursted out laughing at what Zen said._

" _I had such a great time tonight, Zennders… we should do this again sometime."_

" _Me too… goo-nigh, Hanananaana."_

 _Hana giggled and then unlocked her hotel room, walked inside then closed the door behind her._

 _After watching Hana close her door all the way, Zen started making his way down the halls and walked to where our hotel room is. He was stumbling all over the place as he was walking. I figured out that he had been drinking with Hana and the director. I felt very disappointed and slightly hurt. Zen promised me during the first two months we started dating that he would not drink anymore. He broke his promise, which stinged my heart._

 _As Zen made his way down the hall, he finally noticed that I was watching him and somehow managed to snap out of it. He tried his best to stand up the straightest he can without tipping over._

" _B-Babe? I… I'm sorry that I'm late."_

" _You were out drinking, weren't you?"_

 _Zen fell silent for a couple of seconds and nodded. I felt my heart shatter. He knew how much I hated broken promises. I tried holding in my tears but a few came strolling down my cheeks. Zen noticed and tried to hug me, but I pushed him away, which made him lose a bit of balance._

" _I-I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Is the only thing I said, then went straight into the hotel room. I climbed onto the couch in the hotel living room and cried into the couch pillow. Zen didn't even bother checking up on me. Instead he went into our bedroom and went straight to sleep. From that moment… I felt like Zen was slowly changing… and being taken away from me._

 _ **Today...**_

It has been 2 months since I arrived at Jeju island with Zen for his movie. During this past month, I felt like Zen was being taken away from me by Hana and we've been becoming distant lately. Ever since that night I found out that he was drinking with the director and Hana, things have been awkward. We would barely kiss each other or talk to each other. I didn't even go to his movie shoots. I felt like he was spending more time with Hana more than ever. I mean, they haven't done anything behind my back, except spend more time with each other because of this movie, so why do I feel so all of a sudden… so insecure…? I've never felt this way ever around Zen. Why is this happening? To assure myself, I tell myself that they're just actors hanging out to benefit their movie.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast I ordered from room service all alone. As I was eating my breakfast, I joined a group chat with Jumin and Jaehee. They were asking how everything was going. Of course, I lied and told them that everything was going well. I guess Jaehee saw the lie through the screen because she texted me asking if I was really okay. I didn't have anyone to talk to about this so I decided to text Jaehee back telling her the truth and how I felt. Jaehee listened to what I had to say about all this and gave me the best advice she could give me: work things out with him. Of course, I was never really in a serious relationship as much as this one to know how these kind of things work. So she gave me advice on what I should do. I listened to her advice and thanked her for her time in giving me some love advice. Shortly after, she had to work, so she and I stopped texting for the time being.

Soon after, Zen walked out of our bedroom, in his pajamas looking tired as ever. I took the huge step and said good morning to Zen first.

Zen was surprised to hear me say good morning to him first for the first time in 3 months.

"Good morning babe."

I got up from my seat and kissed him on the lips.

Right away, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back, but more passionately. Oh how I missed his kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed just as passionately. We pulled away to catch some breath and looked at each other. He cupped his hands on my cheeks and made me look at him.

"I missed you so much, (MC). I didn't know how else to approach you this past month… I'm really sorry for being so busy and for breaking your promise… I feel so stupid to do this to an amazing girlfriend like you… please forgive me."

I only smiled and kissed his lips once again. "I am sorry too… for not telling you how I felt. And I'm sorry for being distant as well… I missed you too."

With that said, we hugged each other ever so tightly. For the longest time, we held each other. It felt so nice being in my loved one's arms. After a while, we finally let go of each other and he looked at me.

"Come to my movie shoot today, please. I feel like I don't try my best when you're not there…"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will go with you today."

Zen smiled happily and kissed my lips. "I'm looking forward to it, babe."

 **At the movie shoot…**

It felt like it was a month ago before we had that miscommunication. I felt comfortable and happy just watching my Zen acting as his character. In this scene, Captain John leaves Elizabeth behind because of how psychotic she is and because he wants to continue his life of being an adventurer.

"Oh Captain John! Please don't leave me! We were meant to be!"

"No, Elizabeth! We were not meant to be… and you must understand that… I'm an adventurer… and you're not. I must go."

"No, John please! I love you…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth… but I must go."

Just as Zen was about to walk away, Hana grabs his hand and says, "Maybe this will change your mind…" Then she planted a soft kiss on Zen's lips.

My eyes widen in shock because Zen never mentioned anything about a kiss. I looked at the copy of Zen's script and there was nothing about a kiss. My heart started to break just a little and that was when I couldn't stop controlling my tears. My worst fear was coming true… that Zen was probably being unfaithful to me. I guess Zen saw me cry and told the camera crew to stop. As soon as he did, he pushed Hana aside and ran straight to me and hugged me so tightly.

"Shh… shh… I'm sorry you had to see that…" Zen said, comforting me as he held my head close to his chest.

"What the hell was that, Ms. Park!" yelled the director in frustration. "That was not part of the damn stript!"

"I couldn't stand seeing her here! I had to do it!" yelled Hana as she watched Zen hold me. She then started crying and ran to her trailer.

Mr. Lee walked up to Zen and I and apologized to us both about Hana's actions and that he will have a chat with her. Zen didn't say anything to Mr. Lee and kept holding me. Mr. Lee got the hint and left to talk to Hana.

After a while of him holding me, I calmed down. His arms felt so comfortable again. I felt like I was at home again.

"I'm very sorry babe… I don't know what got over her. But I promise nothing was or is going with her and I. My eyes are only on you. You know I'd feel the same way if a guy were to kiss you like that…"

I listened to everything he was saying and started breathing steadily. Then I looked up at him who looked down at me. He took his thumbs and slowly wiped away my tears with them.

"I love you, (MC). I want you to trust in me…"

I slowly started to smile and nodded. "I trust you my love…"

Zen and I kissed each other soothingly and lovingly for the longest time. Then he looked into my eyes once again. "There… is something I was meaning to ask you, babe."

"What is it, Zenny?"

"I've been thinking and I thought it would be a great idea if you were… my manager. S-So what do you think? You like the idea?"

I smiled even wider and said, "I think it's a great idea. I'd love to be your manager."

Zen smiled just as much as I did and lifted me in the air and spun me around. "I look forward to your managing!"

 **A month later…**

The Dangerous Adventures of Jeju island turned out to be unsuccessful due to Hana quitting on the last second. So they never finished filming the movie. But as Zen's manager now, I managed to get him another movie opportunity called "The Dangerous Side of Me. (A/N: idk again LOL)" Zen really likes this role, which makes me really happy. I'm also happy being not only his manager, but his girlfriend who is able to support him all the way. Thank you Zen… for making me trust in you.


End file.
